Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Akuma Matata
by OreokingMEGA
Summary: Ladybug and Chat finally unmask Hawkmoth, this is that event and the aftermath and it's not what you'd think...
1. Akuma Matata

**Author's note: This was based before Kwami Buster, Chat Blanc, Fèlix, LoveEater and Miracle Queen was released, for readers after the release of these episodes this may not match the story line.**

Ladybug swung her way through Paris as she back-flipped onto her balcony, she detransformed into her regular ego, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Exhaustion and weariness took over her body like a virus, she had been up all night fighting Mr Pigeon again. As she fainted on to her bed and exhaled, her alarm went off. Tikki was munching on a nearby cookie as she said "Wake up Marinette, it's *digesting noises* time for school."

As teenagers Mari's age always say "Come on Tikki just five more minutes"

Meanwhile, Adrien Agreste had his morning RedBull, so his energy was coming back slowly. "Plagg can you bring my hairbrush?"

"You only ever ask for accessories, why not some cheese every few minutes?" Adrien looked at Plagg with his eyebrow raised from the bathroom door.

"What?!" Plagg asked as he sat on a wheel of camembert from his cheese cabinet.

"Firstly Plagg, camembert stinks and it tastes like something from the sewers. Second, you'd eat it on your way over here"

Plagg gasped as he eyed his owner "How dare you talk to my beautiful cheese like that, shame on you. You're right, you don't deserve any camembert."

He scorned as he shoved another portion of cheese down his throat. "I honestly don't know how you fit all that cheese inside you, also aren't you meant to be a cat not a mouse?"

Before Plagg could answer Nathalie knocked on the door, Plagg shut his cabinet door as she walked in with her tablet.

"Adrien, you have a photoshoot at the fountain at 4:00pm this afternoon, you must attend a fashion event in the name of your father at 8:00pm tonight and your 3:00 fencing lesson was canceled because Armand is sick." Nathalie continued to inform Adrien about everything he needed to do this week.

Adrien had a shower, he brushed his teeth and hair, dressed into his black shirt with yellow, green and pink stripe, jeans, orange shoes and his white jacket. He put his homework papers into his bag and stared at the computer on his desk, then he checked the time on his phone **7:43am**. "I've got time."

Adrien activated his computer and went onto the Ladyblog, a new post was posted about last nights Mr Pigeon akumatisation. In the clip Alya explained how this time Mr Ramier was cuddling a rat when a pigeon was killed by a cat, still loving pigeons he was akumatised for the 29th time. "I know I shouldn't be wishing this, but something really big needs to happen. Something that will end with a duel between our villains and heroes, like the scarlet invasion on heroes day, maybe it will unmask Hawkmoth."

Adrien closed the video and was driven to school with his bodyguard, Gabriel was also watching that clip on his podium screen. "Nathalie" Gabriel called. "Yes sir?" Nathalie responded. "do you think it's possible to outsmart a miraculous?"

Gabriel explained his plan to her, she listened all the way. It was the smartest thing ever to be seen on the show. The plan was put into action instantly. Hawkmoth and Catalyst exchanged power boosts in their lair, Catalyst held his cane. "Hawkmoth, I give you the ability to enchant or curse anyone with your touch."

Hawkmoth took deactivated Catalyst's akuma, and touched her forehead. "Nathalie Sancoeur, I enchant you to never get sick" Eucalyptus leaves swirled around her lifting her into the air, Hawkmoth glanced at his wife's coffin and ran over to it. He opened it up and touched her forehead.

"Emilie Agreste, I heal you." She lay there lifeless, an kwami appeared in front of him. Butterfly holder, death is only been able to be rewritten with the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous not the butterfly. Rage bottled up inside him, he ripped a butterfly off the bush and sent it to Nathalie. His pink transmission symbol formed on their faces, "Catalyst, I give you back the ability to boost powers."

Nathalie knew the drill at this point, she clenched Hawkmoth's cane. "Hawkmoth, you are now the almighty Scarlet Moth!" . He thought who to akumatize, he sent an akuma after Lila, Juleka, Officer Rodgers, Max, Sabrina and Kim.

Marinette was running through the school gates as she bumped into Adrien, a design idea fell out of her bag. "S-s-sooo sorry Adrien, your smell nice AGH I MEAN YEAH YOUR SMELL BETTER THAN YESTERDAY BECAUSE YOU STINK. I MEAN NO YOU DON'T STINK YOU SMELL BEAUTIFUL, AAAAAAHHH! IM SORRY!"

She put her head down and speed-walked away, Adrien stared blankly and did that smile he always gives her. "Thanks Mari! You're cute today too!"

Marinette found Alya in the classroom with Nino, Marinette heard them talking about Carapace and Rena Rouge. They both sweated as fumbled excuses escaped their mouths, it was meant to be kept a secret. Marinette pretended like she heard nothing, "Who and Who?" She asked sarcastically. "We're just talking about the school ball tomorrow, Adrien's dad going to let him come."

Alya winked, Marinette blushed and Rose and Juleka giggled in their spot. "Was the train ride not enough for you?" Marinette questioned playfully. "Yeah dude that startrain was rad, Adrien came up to me afterwards and asked me if he was jealous. Ya know why right?"

Marinette remembered how Nino used to have a crush on her, at the thought she let out a light laugh. "Hahaha, yeah I remember."

Akumas really ruin someones day, especially if they're a scarlet akuma. The red veined butterfly headed for Juleka's wrist, Marinette noticed just in time.

"Juleka no negative emotions! Stay positive!" Juleka looked at the akuma fiercely but was curious inside, the akuma flew away to the sound of screams downstairs. Marinette needed to transform, everyone ran out of the room to see the havoc.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

The transformation sequence took place when the screams went silent, then they became shouts and insults. To her surprise, Ladybug saw a black triangle 'Gamer' she thought. She also saw a red and black familiar looking person flying around and something pushing over students and teachers, names buzzed in her head

'Max is Gamer, Kim is Dark Cupid and Sabrina is Vanisher. And Chloe must of done this, Kim likes Chloe and Max is Kim's friend and Sabrina's always akumatised because of Chloe.'

Ladybug found Chat Noir on the roof, "Hey Bugaboo. Looks like we have another Scarlet invasion today."

"Yeah it does kitty, but there's only three. Not enough negative emotions for Hawkmoth."

"Let's end it quickly, we don't want the city, Hawkmoth and now Mayura getting involved."

The two jumped off the roof face-to-face with the villains, Chat went for Gamer. He used his stick to break the tinted green window and took the glasses out with him, Ladybug yo-yoed up to Dark Cupid. Arrows were shot, more villains arose. By the time Ladybug captured Gamer, Vanisher and Dark Cupids Akuma they had a new batch to outsmart.

Then Master Fu walked in front of us and asked for our miraculouses back, 'Hawkmoth is doing this' Ladybug thought. Chat Noir hit him with the stick and he vanished into an orange breeze, "Volpina's doing, we must retreat M'Lady. There's to many of them"

Ladybug counted the villains to Chat "Cat! Theres only Volpina, Dark owl, Princess Fragrance, Reflekta, Zombie-Zoo, Miraculer, Gorizilla, Stormy Weather, Timebreaker, Reverser and Evillustrator!"

"I'm just surprised you got all those correct with all the strange color schemes" Ladybug laughed at this, beginning to enjoy his sense of Humour, to be honest she always has. She was just not making Chat think otherwise... Or herself. "Come on Kitty"

Ladybug guided Chat Noir to an alleyway near the very corner of Paris, Fu had moved from the clinic and now lives in a small apartment in Bagnolet. "Don't be seen here, we can't expose his location now that he's known by the whole of Europe."

Chat Noir nodded and the both sneaked in quietly, as normal he was waiting. "Hello Ladybug and Chat Noir, I'm afraid Hawkmoth is at his plan again. This time he has Mayura and plenty more Akumas to help him, you will need more heroes than before."

Fu Handed Ladybug the miracle box, with all miraculouses including his own inside. "Take them all, I insist." Without hesitation she took the box from Master Fu, and handed the bee, dragon and horse miraculous to him. "Find their owners, you know them for these." Chat nodded as he sticked away.

Ladybug headed for the school, finding as many worthy people as she could. "Alya, Nino. I need you" She found them cuddling in the classroom, in the locker room she found Ivan and Mylène doing the same. "Ivan Bruel and Mylène Haprèle, here are the miraculous of the Ox and Mouse. You will use them for the greater good, once the job is done you will return the miraculous to me. Can I trust you two?"

"Absolutely! right Ivan?" "Yeah of course we'll help you. Hawkmoth hurt our friends!"

They opened the boxes and a small floating Ox, and a floating mouse. They introduced themselves. "Hello Ivan, my name is Stompp and I will be your kwami, your power is that if you hit any object or thing with your hammer and say 'transferral!' and you will get the power of that Item. You transform by saying 'Stompp, Let's Charge!'"

Ivan hooked the nose-ring onto his nose and shouted "Stompp, Let's CHARGE!" and his blue suit of armour and horns appeared on him.

The mouse talked to Mylène. "Hello Mylène, my name is Mullo and I will be your kwami, your power is that you can change the size of yourself for five minutes by saying 'Shrink!', you will go to full size 30 seconds before detransforming. You transform by saying 'Mullo, Whiskers out!'"

Mylène put on the ear piercing and said her transformation call "Mullo, Whiskers out!" Her dreadlocks tied themselves into two buns making a mouse shape out of her head, she noticed her tail could extend and she could throw mouse traps infinitely.

Ladybug needed to find more heroes, meanwhile Queen Bee and Chat Noir were after Kagami, but he was obligated to do it alone and leave Queen Bee behind. Kagami was training with her mother, he spoke in Japanese to her. "Hinan suru hitsuyō ga arimasu (Need to Evacuate)"

She listened and went to take Kagami but Chat said "Leave her with me, your daughter has connections with the main antagonists and is in grave danger"

Being worried about Kagami she left him in good hands. "Kagami Tsurugi, here is the miraculous of the dragon. You know the rest." Chat did his sly smile. Kagami and Longg combine to reveal a super heroine.

Ladybug, King Monkey, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Oxen and Multimouse lifted off to head for the river. Chat Noir landed at the school seconds after to recruit Max as Pegasus, he was hiding in the library playing Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 against Marcoff.

Viperion and Pegasus transformed and the 11 heroes began brainstorming a plan in the schoolyard, so far it was perfect. 2 teams were made up, team Hawkmoth and team Akuma. Team akuma would capture all of the akumas while team Hawkmoth would attempt to take back the peacock and butterfly.

**_Team Hawkmoth_****:** Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Viperion, King Monkey and Oxen **_ Team Akuma_****:** Ladybug, Multimouse, Dragon, Carapace, Rena Rouge and Pegasus

Pegasus teleported them to Hawkmoth's invasion spot, the Eiffel Tower. They split up, team akuma was defeating akumas left, right and centre, Ladybug was taking on Mr Pigeon, Mime, Reflekta and Rogercop and wasn't breaking a sweat. Miraculer was causing trouble, she had taken Pegasus' powers and she couldn't fix it unless she summoned her lucky charm and used miraculous ladybug.

Then everything would just get damaged again, she called the heroes over and Carapace used his power. "Shell-ter!" Green hexagons formed a sphere around them, but off course villains ruin everything. "Voyage!" Was heard from outside and in our shield. "Dragon turn into wind and blow away the baton." Carapace deactivated the shield and Kagami shouted "Wind Dragon!"

Kagami felt herself loose weight, she had no physical form whatsoever. She did what she thought was logical, ran at the baton in Miraculer's hand, it flew up and Kagami tried another power. "Lightning dragon!"

The small tornado she had caused had not disappeared, Miraculer was definitely gone as well as 20 other villains electrocuted and blown away enough to make disarming the remaining villains a peice of cake. So far team akuma's largest problem was Malediktator and Style Queen, which basically all akumatised villains were de-evilised or out of reach for the next half hour.

Now team akuma and team Hawkmoth could come together for the boss fight, but this battle was far from over (adrinette ahead). The 6 new heroes posed at the edge of the Eiffel tower to gasp at a surprising sight, Chat Noir, Queen Bee and Oxen were fighting Hawkmoth with King Monkey and Viperion on Mayura. She had used an amuk to make a feast monster 2.0, Hawkmoth was worn out about to collapse at the fact he was loosing. Several power calls were made at that moment.

"Lucky Charm!" "Venom!" "Uproar!" "Transferal!" Ladybug got a double cufflink container, or double brooch. She hung it on her pocket and yo-yoed Hawkmoth, Mayura was starting to fail and her sentinel's-monster was de-evilised. She was infected with Bee venom figuratively and literally. Everyone stepped back doing a silent vote that Ladybug should unmask Mayura then Hawkmoth, she walked over to the both of them closer to Mayura.

"You knew this day would come Hawkmoth, all those years ago I made that promise that I would protect Paris from you, and it's now time for you and Mayura to be behind bars and face the monks for your crimes." She yanked off Mayura's miraculous for her to reveal her identity. Chat Noir, Ladybug, Queen Bee, Carapace and Oxen all said in unity "Nathalie!?"

Chat Noir died inside, he remembered how she was sick when she saw feast. And how she had a dizzy spell just like. No. This couldn't be. If Nathalie was Mayura then there's a good chance that **he** is Hawkmoth, and that his **mother** could've been a past Mayura. Chat walked up to Hawkmoth looking grim and ripped his miraculous of his chest. "Hello Gabriel Agreste."

Everyone except Dragon and Viperion was shocked. "Imagine Adrien, your son Hawkmoth. You said you had nothing to lose, is he nothing to you?!" Chat started to tear up. "My son is everything to me, I was only using magic to bring my wife back. But I needed your miraculouses!" Gabriel started to cry as those words escaped his mouth, Nathalie hugged him. It was the other heroes' turn to chew off Hawkmoth's head for his actions.

Ladybug was impressed that she was correct on this one. "I knew it"

Carapace was disgusted at his best friend's father's actions. "Dude you have a family, and you're rich. Be thankful man."

Rena was worried about Carapace. "His class won't know how to greet him having his father be a super villain, who's gonna tell him this?"

Queen Bee seemed pretty normal, she was herself during this moment. "Gabriel you are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

Pegasus was himself too, always evolving math in everyday life. "Wow I didn't do these calculations before but it was a staggering 94.3% chance for Gabriel to be Hawkmoth."

King Monkey was being an idiot as always. "I never got to throw my banana" :(

Oxen was holding Multimouse as if she was the last thing on Earth. "This is nothing compared to what you felt when your father was mime right?"

Chat Noir slapped Gabriel and Nathalie. "I'm going to get your son, you have some explaining to do." He went to the bottom of the Eiffel Tower and detransformed. "Plagg did you know about this?" Adrien asked with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Of course not kid, this is not the best situation. But if it makes feel any better you're my best Chat Noir." This was Plagg's only sentence not involving cheese.

Adrien was emotionless, he had to put on his best clueless face, but he just decided to say Chat told him some key parts. The elevator dinged and Plagg had hidden, Adrien was replaced in the Eiffel Tower elevator with 10 other heroes. He was greeted by Ladybug.

"Hey Ladybug, Chat's ring started beeping and he left, but he told me on the way here from school _everything_." He said _everything _bitterly and looked at his father.

"Adrien I'm sorry, Nathalie and Gabriel are Mayura and Hawkmoth. And I gave you a miraculous!" Ladybug shouted confused. "Wait you gave my son a MIRACULOUS?!" Gabriel yelled at the spotted teen.

In union Ladybug and Adrien looked at each other and smiled awkwardly, then with unwelcoming faces at the two villains. "You don't deserve to have me/him called your son, you are an evil villain, you locked me/him in a house forever as a prisoner!" They looked at each other and blushed.

"Ladybug thanks for caring but this is my fight now." Adrien gave her a smile, Ladybug needed to give the miraculous back. "I got to return them to their rightful owner, keep them two here. I'll be back soon, bye Adrien."

Ladybug took the miraculous from everyone individually, she took the butterfly and peacock out of their case and de-transformed in the elevator. "You finally won Marinette, you beat Hawkmoth" Tikki yelled excitedly. Marinette was too miserable to talk to her kwami, she was anxious about Adrien. "I'm sorry Tikki can we please talk later, I must hurry." Tikki was a little upset at that but she understood, she ate her macaroon as she was called upon to transform.

Ladybug took the miraculous from everyone and started the long journey to Master Fu's. Meanwhile, Nathalie and Gabriel started to engage in conversation and actually talk.

"You two are villains, a serious explanation is required for a free card out of this one, and front row seats in the court room will not help you this time father."

"Adrien, when wielding both the black cat and ladybug miraculous one is granted a wish, I was going to bring your mother back. When Nathalie found out she used your mother's miraculous to help me."

"How did you find your miraculous, and that book?" Adrien everytime he spoke it was bitterness and hatred.

"About a year before you were born your mother and I were in Tebet, we were hiking when we came across the ruins of an old temple. I found an old book on a nearby path, along with 2 oddly looking brooches."

"The Miraculous." Adrien took interest now, he leaned closer to his fathers face "Continue"

"It was long before I put mine on, we were attending a party when I thought, why not. Your mother was pregnant at the time and that's when I met Nooroo, my kwami."

"I recently found out what a kwami was, no explanation needed."

Gabriel continued. "At the party there was trouble, I was only aware of the good side of my miraculous then. I said _Nooroo, Wings Rise! _instead of my now phrase _Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!_. My black tux was covered with a white suit, a cane and an eye mask. An orange butterfly was near so a grabbed it, put my hands over it and it purified, it flew away and I was soon in contact with one of the hotel waiters. I told him this, _Joker, I am Memphis. I'm giving you the ability to bring this party to life, make this the best night for your guests. But in return you must use your power to help that lady from getting her luggage stolen. _That guy accomplished his mission so I left him with his powers"

"Let me guess, he turned evil"

"Correctamundo, my boy!"

"Keep going"

"So he caused destruction at that hotel, he partied with everyone else but my wife too hard. I transformed and took his powers immediately, but I was curious about the other brooch. Your mother sensed my curiosity, she put it on and said _I know how much you love heroes Gabriel yes, I will be your sidekick as you help people._ Your mother was the best Adrien."

"We can both agree on that, I think I know the story from there father."

"Let us go son, we can run away together and get all the miraculous."

"Father, I am all for mother coming back. But you hurt people, a lot of them. And I will not stand by as they suffer and you get away with it."

They both began to plead Adrien with fake promises, one caught Adrien in the feels the most. _I'll teach you how to ride a bike if you let us go._ So his father did recognise the fact he was missing out on everything his age should know how to do, Adrien always had a scooter when with his friends. The thought brought him to tears, he couldn't look at his father any longer.

"From now on you do what I say, promise me father."

"Ok son. I promise I will listen to you from now on."

"You will sell our house with everything inside except for the things I choose to keep, you will hand me all the money from everything and you will face court and pay for your crimes with a prison sentence. Not with bail, am I clear?"

"What about your mother's corpse in Hawkmoth's lair?"

Adrien stared at his father, not only did he know that mum was not missing. But he kept her corpse in the basement, this was too much for Adrien. Ladybug came back at that moment, she had given the miraculous to the guardian and the kwamis are talking to the Master Fu about everything.

Adrien dug into their pockets taking everything of interest, wallets and phones mostly. "I can't bare to look at them Ladybug, do what you must." Adrien ran to the edge of the tower and jumped off, luckily no-one came after him. "Plagg, Claws Out!" Chat Noir went to the only place he could think of, his house.

Adrien walked into it from the gates, the house always felt empty but now it didn't exist to him. He ran to the painting and opened the vault, he found the book of the miraculous. Adrien meant what he said to his father, he got a bag from his room and looked around, the picture of his mother on his piano. He grabbed a toiletries bag and Adrien's wardrobe was filled with the same outfit, he grabbed all of those and filled his bag, but Gabriel's words repeated in his head over and over, his mother was here. He took his main monitor, bluetooth speaker and the internet. He glimpsed at his bag, clothes, a photo, a bag, an internet, a speaker, a computer and a book, that was his room done.

Adrien went back to the picture of his mother and the triangles, and felt for buttons. He felt one and pushed it, nothing. He marked the spot with a marker, Adrien felt for more and felt another north-west of his past one, he moved his palm around the triangles to feel another one slightly more right to the bottom left triangle, and that one had another button top right to his most recent button discovery. He pressed them all at the same time and the floor below him dropped.

He was in an elevator that lead to a large hall full of wildlife, and in the centre was a pod of glass, his mother was unconscious inside it. He ran strait to his mother's capsule, she had been down here all this time, suddenly a butterfly window opened in front of him as he cried. Adrien stood at the edge of the room, butterflies flew around him, his reflection glared at him, then he realised. An akuma would be sent after a angry or sad soul in the city right now and it would be, his.

Adrien Agreste was so sad and angry he was vulnerable to Hawkmoth, he couldn't let that happen, what cheered Adrien up was the question that buzzed his mind like a bell. 'Marinette! I'll go as Chat, she loves having Chat around. I'll surprise her, finally I can make someone happy today.' "Plagg, Claws Out!"

Chat Noir fled across the rooftops as Paris as he jumped through the bakery balcony, he sat on Marinette's chair and spun around, he threw his bag into the corner of he room. He planned to wait until she got back, but Ladybug jumped through the trap door. 'She must have followed me' Chat thought. "Hey M'l-" "Spots Off" Marinette gazed at Chat as he sat on her chair speechless, they stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Tikki spoke. "Marinette are you okay?"

"My Lady, Marinette. Marinette is Ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette. It actually explains a lot, the same absences at school, the hair, the eyes, both are never seen together. It's all purrfec-"

"CHAT NOIR WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Marinette started to break down into a fit of yells and screams.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT UP TOP OR COME LATER, MASTER FU IS GONNA KILL ME. CHAT WILL FLIRT WI-" Marinette's desperate screams were put on hold by a certain cats lips closing hers. "Ew, Chat Noir! You just- you just kissed me?! How could you?!"

"It shut you up and thank god, I thought I fell in love with two people."

Marinette stared at Chat and thought about his confession, and then her own. "Chat I did fall in love with you but another boy as well, I am in love with Adrien Agreste as well as you..."

Chat now stared blankly at his unmasked partner. "That's it, I can't hold it any longer. Plagg, Claws in."

"Wait what that's not what I mea-"

Marinette's sentence was stopped with the vision of Adrien's face, her mind flooded with internal screams.

"How about we sit down for this one my lady?" Adrien winked at her, Marinette being herself in this situation fainted. Adrien laughed, he carried her to her couch and lay her down, he stared at her peacefully sleeping. He loved two sides of the same coin, he gave himself a light slap for his stupidity. Marinette sat dead upright.

"Alright don't faint this time, talk to me Mari."

Marinette nodded slightly at Adrien's request. "Adrien, I've loved you since you handed me your umbrella. The pictures," She directed Adrien's attention towards the wall. "They're my, uh, reminder of your face."

Adrien laughed at his admirer, and stared at her intensely, he stood up and held out his hand to her. "May we move to the balcony to watch the sunset my lady?"

Marinette did a pouty sweet laugh, short but full of love. This made Adrien smirk, Marinette made eye contact with him and took his hand. The two teens climbed to the roof excitedly and hugged on a parking bench, their kwami's interrupted everything though.

"Our suffering is finally over sugarcube, they found out their identities and I had nothing to do with it. HA"

Tikki rolled her eyes at the floating cat "Well you exist so it is your fault."

Plagg seemed up-mostly offended by that stupid remark. "You exist too, so it's your fault as well."

"No Plagg, I was born creating the universe with it, then you appeared and became dark matter and black holes and crazy space dust."

"That's correct, and 4 billion years after, you exploded nothing and failed to destroy. Earth all of a sudden gets some life and boom here's 5 other guys to join you."

"Yes Plagg I know this story, then humans are born another few billion years later then all of a sudden like an infinite amount of kwamis appear. All with different powers and animals, they were separated into miracle boxes and once again I got stuck next to you Plagg."

"Now hold on one min-"

"Plagg can you and Tikki discuss this downstairs, I'd like to talk to Marinette _quietly_." The kwamis understood Adrien's request and went into Marinette's room to argue about the dawn of time.

"Hey I was kinda liking that history lesson!" Marinette joked at Adrien.

"Well I had to get them away so I could do this." Adrien pulled Marinette towards him and kissed her, as their mouths collided he waited for her to respond, and she did by putting her hands behind Adrien's head and pulled him closer, Adrien picked her up and spun around. Marinette broke the kiss and laughed. "Ok I'm waiting for me to wake up but it doesn't seem to be happening."

"Maybe it's not a dream bugaboo, also I told you we were perfect for each other."

"Silly kitty." Marinette pulled on Adrien's jacket so their faces were close, and whispered in his ear. "Don't tell me when I'm wrong." Adrien laughed and kissed her again, Marinette stood up but Adrien kneeled down. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you be my girlfriend?" Adrien's eyes mingled with curiosity. Marinette put he hand on her head, and the other on her hip. "Of course kitty."

Marinette checked the time on her phone, **10:14pm**. They should be getting to bed now, but would Adrien want to go back to his house. "Hey Adrien, do you have a place to sleep?" Adrien looked down.

"My father would've told the police by now to grab and sell everything, I took a bag it's over there. I'll just sleep on like the Eiffel Tower or at School."

Marinette walked up to Adrien and kissed his cheek. "No way I'm letting that happen, you're staying here." Adrien jumped with excitement.

"My first sleepover, thank you so much Marinette." Marinette glanced sadly at her boyfriend, he was 15 years old and this was his first. She wished for him to enjoy it. "I'm gonna get some food, be right back"

Marinette left Adrien alone in her room, he decided to have a look around to see if he can find anything interesting. A small pink box lay open on her desk, inside was a book. It looked familiar, Adrien remembered the day when Sabrina came to school with a box on her hand, it was a trap. He smiled at the fact that Marinette could do mechanics, he sat on a giant chest and thought about how Ladybug was Marinette. That means she knew the identities of all the heroes, Adrien mapped out who he knew.

_Marinette = Ladybug_

_Kagami = Dragon_

_Luka = Viperion_

_Chloe = Queen Bee_

_Max = Pegasus_

He knew half of his ten comrades, and now Marinette was back with the food. Adrien's face lit up as one of the plates contained freshly baked croissants, pies were the main course with a dessert of passionfruit and blueberry macaroons. The food was new and tasty, Adrien at 2 pies, 3 croissants and all of the passionfruit Macaroons. Marinette however, ate 1 pie, 2 croissants and all the blueberry macaroons. "How'd you know that was my favourite?"

"I'm your girlfriend, it's my duty to know what you like."

Adrien leaned in and kissed Marinette, Marinette wanted to try something. She wrapped her arms around his legs and hoisted him up, still kissing, but Adrien broke it.

"Isn't my job to do the funny stuff, and how are you doing that?"

"The advantages of being a full time superhero is that strength kind of embodies itself inside you." Marinette would never admit this to anyone else but she could snap Lila's arm as if it were a twig if she wanted, but she doesn't use superhero advantages against easy opponents.

"Adrien we should get to bed now, we still have school tomorrow."

"Can we talk as we lay in bed, I'd be to nervous to sleep."

"You think that you were bad, I couldn't function properly when Juleka was akumatised here."

"Yeah I noticed you seemed a bit, uh, off your game."

Marinette lay down and called her cat. "Come on kitty, up." They both laughed as Adrien climbed up the ladder, Marinette took right and Adrien took left. They faced each other, Marinette was a tomato. They started to whisper.

"Hey Mari?"

"Yeah Adrien?"

"Who are the other heroes?"

"Hehe, I knew you'd eventually ask that, heres a clue. You know all of them as Adrien too." Adrien wondered.

"King Monkey is an idiot, so he's... Kim!" Marinette nodded.

"Carapace was given his miraculous when we were fighting Anansi, and his main objective was to protect Alya. Is Nino Carapace?" Marinette nodded again.

"Carapace and Rena Rouge seem close, and she was given hers during the Sapotis. Sooo, Alya?"

"You're on fire, how'd you not figure out our identities before?"

"I guess I never really sat down, made connections and pointed out details."

"Oxen is the biggest of all of us, who's the biggest in the class... Ivan, and that means that Multimouse has to be Mylène then."

"See I didn't need to tell you, I knew you were smart enough to figure it out for yourself."

Adrien gave her a smile.

~~**9 hours later**~~

Marinette woke up and yawned. "Tikki, I had that dream again." Adrien woke up earlier but waited for Marinette. "Wasn't a dream bugaboo." Marinette looked at her boyfriend, she remembered how he changed into his Ladybug PJ's last night, she showed off the Chat Noir ones she made. Marinette grabbed her classic flower print top, pink leggings and grey jacket. Her kwami flew into her satchel, Adrien dressed into his black shirt, jeans and white jacket. He slung his bag over his shoulder and transformed into Chat Noir.

"You might have a guest." He winked at Marinette, and jumped off the balcony. "Silly kitty"

Marinette's mother called. "Marinette dear, you have a guest here." Marinette ran down the attic ladder to find Adrien sitting at her bench, she waved. "Hey Adrien"

"Adrien would you like some breakfast? Sabine and I can whip up a quick batch of anything you'd like. We insist."

"If you insist just bake some croissants, do you want pay?"

"We wouldn't dream of charging our daughters friends."

"I wouldn't say that to someone like me Mr Cheng, when someone offers me something I take it."

"Good man."

Mr Cheng started to prepare the croissants, he rolled up the pastry at extreme speeds and they were in the oven in seconds, now he had to wait.

"We were watching TV yesterday and apparently Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated Hawkmoth! No more akumas now." Adrien looked down, Mr Cheng noticed it was because he mentioned Hawkmoth.

"Hey you're not hawkmoth right kiddo?" Mr Cheng was just being caring but Adrien looked up with a creepy face.

"Parity Queen, Were-dad. I am Hawkmoth" Marinette walked in and and Adrien put his hands together with a fake sinister smile at her parents. "Hey Ma, hey Pa. Whats with the horrified faces?"

"Marinette, your friend is Hawkmoth." Marinette looked at Adrien and they both laughed. "Adrien's just playing Pa, aren't you?"

"It was just a joke Mr Cheng sorry if I scared you." A timer dinged, the croissants were ready, Adrien ate 5 for breakfast and Marinette had 3 with butter and jam stuffing. Adrien packed 7 for the road and Marinette just took the rest which was 5. The two walked to school, Adrien's arm was around Marinette's shoulder and they were very close, but then a loud shriek was heard running towards them. "ADRIKINS!"

Chloe ran to kiss Adrien, he forced the kiss into a hug, Chloe did not like that at all. "So my daddy is throwing a Party for famous people, designers, actors, producers and rich people from all over the world are coming. You should come to Adrikins!" "Sorry Chloe, I have more important people to be around than you." Chloe started to spit.

"Which utterly ridiculous person stole my Adrikins from me?"

"I did, he's mine now. Deal with it."

"He's not your boyfriend Marinette, he's mine, stand down."

"Nope, not this time Chloe. Also **he's mine**."

"Adrikins? Which one of us is your girlfriend?"

Adrien was just happily watching the fight and did not want to get involved, but he did want to pull a slick action so...

"Marinette." He pulled Marinette's hip and they kissed, a good 20 seconds long and Chloe just gaped through the whole time. Adrien and Marinette wrapped around each other and walked into the school, everyone in the school was speechless, except a familiar voice in the crowd. "Oh my god girl, it finally happened. I'm so happy for you!"

Everyone cheered after that, except Chloe, she was still in the same spot having not moved a muscle.

Class began, all everyone could talk about was one word that seemed to be said a lot. Adrinette, that was like their new last names. Whenever they were together and someone needed their attention they'd just say Adrinette as if it was their name.

_And so. Master Fu decided that they could keep their miraculous, Marinette learnt the code of the guardians and was made Paris' newest guardian of the miraculous. They would not need a miracle battle for the next 15 years, when a ancient miracle box is stolen from the monk temple in Tebet and brought to Paris in the year __**2034**__ Ladybug and Chat Noir must recruit their old allies to defeat their new enemies_

**Author's Note: I am currently making a part 2 of this which takes place 15 years in the future, I am hoping to have it finished by the time Kwami Buster is released. Stay Tuned!**


	2. Fireflies

**Author's Note: Sorry for the large delay, and just a quick notice, this was written before the release of Kwami Buster, Loveater and Miracle Queen. I just watched them and I understand that some of the parts in this story make no sense, but I'm dying for Chat Blanc! Anyway, Enjoy! **

"Honey!"

"Yes kitty?"

"Hugo's crying!"

"Aw, not again!"

Marinette ran up the stairs to her son, he had school today and she guess he didn't like it. "Hugo what's wrong?"

"There's a guy at school, his name is Cameron Bourgeois. He's just an all round poophead." Marinette's head buzzed with memories of her frenemy, Chloe Bourgeois. If this boy Cameron is anything like how Chloe used to be she understood. "Hugo, I understand more than anyone what you're going through, trust me. But the way I overcame the untameable Bourgeois child was just being nice to him."

"Bourgeois child? What were you bullied by his parents or something?"

"I was by a girl named Chloe Bourgeois, she was wicked when she was younger." Marinette had a flashback of memories she had not enjoyed having to see again.

"But Mrs Bourgeois is so nice! Mr Mayor isn't nice though, Mrs Bourgeois and the Mayor are married in case you didn't know."

Kim was Mayor, Chloe was nice and married to Kim and had a son. We need a catch up seriously, maybe Marinette could organise one for the 15 year mark. She set this idea in stone, after she set her children Emma, Hugo and Marc to sleep. Emma was 5, Marc was 7 and Hugo was 6, as always Marinette and her husband Adrien transformed and went out to see the night sky. They did this every Monday, the stars were most beautiful in Paris on a Monday.

"We're a long way from Hawkmoth now..."

"Adrien are you ok? You never talk about that."

"He was released on parol from a Belgium prison today, he called me while you were working on that dress order." Marinette Agreste was a famous designer who owned an online website for making all types of clothing.

"Kitty, why didn't you tell me. I would've yo-yoed over there myself to warn him to stay away."

"He may have been a super villain, but that was to save my mother. Which he needs her body for, but I released her ashes as a teenager. He has no reason to be bad, besides he doesn't have his miraculous anymore, we do. Oh..."

"Now you get it, what if he finds and breaks the mechanism I made for the miracle box and takes it?"

Adrien thought about this, he looked at his wife with loving eyes. Her short hair blew in the wind, her bluebell eyes put the stars to shame, her soft hands touched his cheek. "Honey, we'll go visit him now. Belgium isn't far for the miraculous." Chat Noir slyly smiled at his wife.

"Come on bugaboo."

Ladybug looked at her cat angrily. "What did you just call me?!"

"Come M'lady we have a destination set." Chat used his stick to escape the fiery fierceness of Ladybug, Ladybug just shook her head. "Silly kitty." She yo-yoed after him, a montage seemed to describe their journey to Brussels. They detransformed in an alleyway beside the address that Gabriel gave Adrien, the couple walked up the front stairs and stood at the door, Adrien went to knock but hesitated. He stood there for about half a minute, then he knocked.

An older Gabriel answered the door, his short combed blond hair turned to long unneat silver hair. His eyes were droopy and his tall build towered over the two, Gabriel let out a faint smile. "Hello son, and... his wife?"

"Yes Mr Agreste, we've actually met before. It's me, Marinette."

"Ah yes, the lovely designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Welcome." The two walked inside, but Marinette whispered into Gabriel's ear. "It's Marinette Agreste now."

Gabriel's home was very small, the whole place was about the size of their lounge. Adrien remembered how it was all his fault, he took his fathers 100 million dollar fortune, but he spent it wisely. He spent it on resources for his wife, building her company came from that money, he spent it on a reasonably sized house in Paris, his own company Agreste's were he sells clothes (90% Marinette's stock), and charities, hundreds of Charities. Plenty was left, so he decided to give some back to his dad.

"You know what father," Adrien grabbed a checkbook from his wallet, he wrote his details on it and handed it to his father. "Here's a thank you, for keeping your promise." Gabriel nodded and looked at the check.

"FIVE MILLION DOLLARS?!" Adrien laughed. "Adrien thank you but I can't except this. Prison taught me humility and how to be grateful, I understand how much this is now. No son, I cannot."

"Dad, take it. Please take it before I double it." Gabriel realised that he couldn't reason with his son. "Ugg, fine. Thank you." Gabriel looked forgivingly at his son. "Your welcome father."

Gabriel gestured for them to sit at his table, they sat and Gabriel sat opposite. "Son, you must tell me everything. I haven't been in contact with you _properly_ since... Your mother died." Adrien nodded at his father, a minutes silence occurred. "On a higher note, I'll make some dinner. I couldn't ask Mrs Agreste to cook for us." He smiled at Marinette. "Oh right, father. I can cook now, Tom taught me." Gabriel looked at his son confused. "Who?"

"Well after you were sentenced, I was put into an orphanage. Thankfully, no-one adopted me, once I hit 16 I could legally leave. My birthday was only 7 months away, Marinette visited me almost everyday, I was still attending school and we've been together since. After I was 16 I left and rented a small apartment next to school, I spent my weekends at the bakery which Marinette used to live in. Her father and mother taught me how to cook and my life blossomed from that point. She and I got bachelors of Fashion Marketing in The American University of Paris, Marinette works from home and runs a website and I have a store selling clothes. I model some of her designs and she models some of mine, it's great dad."

Adrien's father grinned at his son. "I guess being a Fashion Designer really shaped your life..."

"Father don't feel bad, as a child I used to think your ways were preposterous. But I must thank you because without you I wouldn't have gotten anywhere in life. I wouldn't have my job, my wife, my kids, my-"

"KIDS? Oh my god son why didn't you say sooner?! I'm a Grandpa! Adrien I must meet them."

"Yes yes, Mr Agreste. But they're sleeping now, you can come with us and you can meet them in the morning."

Adrien looked at Marinette, he gave her a 'no' face but she didn't understand. "Honey, we _drove _here. Dad wouldn't want to _drive_ back to _Paris_."

"Wait, you guys took the long drive here? Why not just catch the star train? or Plane?

"We told our driver to go, he's already half way back there. We can just catch the star train."

Gabriel packed for the road, the house was a fully furnished one so he called his real estate agent and left this message _'Something popped up, must go to Paris. Won't be coming back, sorry for the late notice!'_

All Gabriel really had was a few sets of clothes, wallet, 2 books and canned food. The 3 Agrestes walked to the nearest star train station, a regular train would take about 1.1/2 hours, the star train however takes only 53 minutes. As they boarded their train Gabriel sat opposite to his son and daughter-in-law, they fell asleep on each other almost instantly, Gabriel gazed at their wedding rings.

Marinette wore a 4 carat diamond engagement ring, and a simple gold wedding ring. His son wore the same gold wedding ring on his ring finger, but on his middle finger he noticed a ring he couldn't make out the material. He thought this was impossible, he studied over 100 types of different metals and silks during his lifetime. He reached up and felt the material, it was smooth, adjustable and able to fit any wearer with its perfect blend of elastics, metals and minerals.

It's texture seemed familiar, it felt like an old brooch he used to own. Wait a minute. Gabriel stared in shock at his son, he couldn't believe what he had just discovered, his son was wearing a miraculous. He knew about Chat Noir's obsession with Ladybug, he heard even in prison that he finally won her over.

Marinette also was an admirer as a youngling, he reached over and felt her earrings. It was a miraculous too, his children were superheroes, his old enemies were his two favourite children in Paris. Gabriel remembered his 1st battle against Chat Noir, he remembered his great fencing and when he called Hawkmoth Grandpa, he smiled at the thought that he wasn't far off.

But he no longer needed their miraculous, he was happy for his son that he got some freedom as a child. Gabriel noticed back at his place they seemed hesitant, he wanted them to trust him so badly. A firefly that omitting a sinister orange glow flew into his wedding ring, an orange oval appeared around his eyes.

"Convincer, I am luminous. Your family doesn't trust you anymore, I'm giving you the ability to make anyone fully faithful to you with a stare. But in return, you must bring me the miraculous of the black cat and ladybug!"

"Yes Luminous, the miraculous are in my grasp." Orange light scanned Gabriel's body, from head to toe his skin became orange and his clothes became a deep purple and a bright green. Screams echoed around the train waking up Marinette and Adrien, they stared in horror as an orange man tried to steal their jewellery, Adrien stared in awe and fright at the style this person had. "Is that?!"

"No, It's not possible. It must be a different one, we need to transform, fast!"

The two ran to a toilet on the star train, as if on cue they arrived as Paris as Ladybug and Chat Noir exited the train to save the day. Convincer had the attention of every Parisian, Manon had somehow already got there and was reporting everything visible, just like her mother.

She needed to get in contact with Master Fu, but he was in Tebet with the other monks, she pulled Chat behind a corner and facetimed him on her yo-yo. He answered with a smile.

"Hello Marinette, Adrien. How's it- wait, what's wrong?"

"Gabriel Agreste turned into a villain, he kind of looks like an akuma victim. Anything that could help us?"

Master Fu scratched his beard then looked at the two heroes with a worried look. "About a month ago, a miraculous was stolen. This one was unique compared to others, this was the miraculous of the firefly, It's a transmissive miraculous, just like the Butterfly. Luckily you can still de-evilise it, you are adults but this one will be more difficult than akumas, the victim actually has control and will remember everything afterwards. So Gabriel is doing work for firefly knowingly, defeat him quickly before he gets used to his potential."

"Yes Master." They both said in union, Ladybug started to tell her plan to Chat, he nodded and distracted his father. "Hello sir, can you tell me your name?"

"Don't play that game foolish cat, I know you know who I am, just as I know who you are."

Chat Noir looked at Convincer in shock. "Who, how, when? What?!" Convincer pointed at Ladybug, "I also know who you are, derby girl" Ladybug gaped, she couldn't help but think what he had done to her jewels on the train. "Give me your miraculous in private so you don't get overpopular, you know how that feels. Don't you little kitten?

"My followers, bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir alive! Convincer is now in charge!"

A riot of citizens with orange eyes started chasing the two heroes, Ladybug did what any superhero would do, use her powers. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug's yo-yo shot into the sky and a picture frame fell into her hands.

"That looks like our frame for our wedding photo"

"Yep, I need to go back to the house. Keep him busy kitty."

"My specialty M'lady."

Ladybug catapulted herself into the air towards her home, she landed on her balcony in seconds. She walked in and detransformed, she ran over to the kitchen, and pulled the gramophone out of the cupboard. She blew the dust off the top. "I haven't touched this in years." She opened it and looked at all of the jewels, until she was scared to death because of a young voice.

"Mom? What's that red flying bug? And why did Ladybug just come here and her clothes disappeared?"

Marinette's son Marc had woken up, she looked at him blankly not sure what to say. "Wait a minute, your-"

"No! Don't say it out loud, but yes, I am Ladybug. But you cannot tell anyone, not your dad, siblings, friends. No-one can know about this, ok?"

"Ok mommy, what's that weird box?"

Marinette stared at the miracle box, she thought she was crazy but she needed someone that would easily be able to help. Someone that could make Gabriel freeze, wait a sec, immobilise! She grabbed the bee miraculous and a small miraculous box. "Spots on!" She transformed in front of her son.

"Go to bed now Marc, get some sleep. If i'm not back by morning tell Emma and Hugo that I went shopping, ok?"

"Ok, goodnight mommy." Marc walked up to his room, that was one problem solved. Now Ladybug just needed to find Chloe, Hugo said that she was married to Kim who was the Mayor, so city hall was her first destination. Meanwhile Chat Noir's miraculous had not been taken but he was having a hard time trying to fight the villain. Ladybug knocked on the big wooden door of city hall to be answered by Kim.

"Ladybug?!"

"Hello Mr Mayor, where's Chloe? I need to talk to her."

"Up the stairs, third room on your left. Why do you need her?"

"Can't talk now, thanks Kim."

Ladybug bolted up the stairs and into the room to be greeted by a grown up Chloe watching the news eating sushi. "Ladybug? What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be-" Chloe stopped and thought for a few seconds. "Wait, do you need-"

"Yes. Chloe Bourgeois, I need Queen Bee again." Chloe's eyes sparkled. "I've dreamed of doing this one last time!" She opened her box to see Pollen. "Greetings my Queen." She shoved the miraculous into her long hair.

"Pollen, Buzz on!" Queen Bee now stood before Ladybug, the two shared a _good old days_ glance, leaped out the window and it was obvious where to go. Citizens climbed the Eiffel tower without fear or worry, and at the top if you squinted you could see Chat Noir having a fistfight with Convincer. Obviously, Convincer was overpowering Chat, his staff was being used by an old woman to get up the tower easier. When the two landed Chat sighed with relief.

"You girls got here just in time to see me purr-vilise Convincer."

"That was so awful it made my ears _buzz_, you should _bee_ more focused."

Chat Noir gasped so hard that he lost concentration, Convincer power-punched him off the tower, Ladybug yo-yoed him and stood at the edge and started to hoist him up.

"Queen Bee! Use venom against him! You can use it multiple times now that you've matured!"

"Sweet. Venom!"

Queen Bee's hand now was covered with a stinger, she ran up to Convincer, but he ordered a citizen to jump in front.

"Venom!"

She basically could reload now, but Convincer was just repetitive, making a citizen jump in front every time. Until Ladybug and Chat Noir joined the fight, they both activated their powers. Ladybug got an enormous net, she looked around but her bug vision didn't light up anything. Chat cataclysmed the floor and ideas just came to Ladybug instantly, Queen Bee uses her spinning top to capture Convincer midair and Ladybug used her power again.

"Lucky Charm!"

Duct tape fell into her hand, her vision went wild. She made her body vertical so she fell faster, the others followed and she gave pieces of tape to each of them, they all put effort in to tape the net to the sides of the tower. Convincer fell into the net not long after and got tangled, Ladybug crawled over and took off Convincer's ring and threw it at Chat Noir. He cataclysmed it and a firefly emerged from the fragments, Ladybug opened her yo-yo and de-evilised it. Then she said her iconic line.

"Bye bye little firefly."

She threw the duct tape in the air shouting the repair words.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybugs flew over all that was damaged and all the citizens returned to the ground along with the three heroes, Convincer's body flashed orange and Gabriel Agreste revealed himself, then Queen Bee got feisty.

"We saved him?! Why?! He is an ex supervillain! He terrorised this city several times! This is what he deserves, a taste of his own medicine if you ask me."

Chat and Ladybug were very offended by those claims. "Queen Bee! That was his past, he doesn't even have his miraculous anymore, he's harmless. And don't forget you have a nasty past."

Queen Bee detransformed and handed her miraculous back, she looked at the floor in shame. She was a brat as a child, and now she could finally admit it. She knelt down and put her hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I know what it feels like to have a bad past. I forgive you."

"Thank you miss Bourgeois, not many people have forgiven me about what happened 15 years ago, only my son and his wife have."

A red flag showed itself in his head and he looked back lovingly at the two heroes.

"I love them both, and I will love my grandchildren too. _I can't wait to meet them_ back at the _train station_ so they can introduce me to them, can you drop me there?"

He highlighted words with tone was meant to make Ladybug and Chat realise, but they're blind when it comes to that.

"Chloe do you want one of us to take you back or can you take care of yourself?"

"I'll be fine Ladybug, see you later."

She waved goodbye and walked away from the tower, Ladybug looked at Chat.

"Come on kitty, we need to go to the train station."

Ladybug and Chat both carried Gabriel towards the train until he said smugly

"Hey Marinette? Adrien? How about we just go to your place so I can meet my grandchildren?"

The two heroes looked at their cargo shocked, so shocked that they dropped him.

"Woahh, hey can you pick me up before I become a street pancake?"

Ladybug quickly yo-yoed and changed course.

"You reveal our identities I swear on my miraculous it will get ugly."

Ladybug intensified and stared at Gabriel, he was frightened now so he just kept quiet. They arrived on their deck at sunrise, the two detransformed and sat Gabriel on the couch.

"Hey Mari, I'm gonna wake them and tell them who's here. Put the Bee back."

Marinette nodded and looked at Gabriel.

"Don't get me wrong, I trust you but just for precaution can you put your face into the pillow beside you?"

Gabriel let out a light laugh and listened, she swiftly returned the miraculous and stood in the exact same position like nothing happened and told Gabriel it was fine to look. Adrien slowly walked down the stairs with two children behind him and one in his hand, Gabriel's face lit up.

"Three?! This is too good to be true, well son. Introduce me."

He placed the child in his hand down. "This is Emma, the one to my left is Hugo and to my right we have Marc." He knelt down to his children. "Kids this is your grandfather, Gabriel."

"Son, cut the grandfather crap. Hello Emma, Hugo and Marc. You will call me Pop-pop."

The kids slowly made their way towards Gabriel until Hugo spoke up

"Hey aren't you the butterfly overlord from youtube like 2 decades ago?"

Gabriel looked at Marinette and Adrien sarcastically.

"Butterfly Overlord? Seriously, all my work for Butterfly overlord from young children?" He looked back at Hugo. "That was a long time ago but yes, I am the Butterfly Overlord."

Hugo gasped in excitement and fear. "Really? Wow! My Pop-pop is famous!" Marinette put her hands on her hips and did an eye roll, then Hugo said cheekily. "Not as famous as mommy and daddy." Adrien winked at his son and Gabriel let out a great laugh. "Ok, no more calling me Butterfly Overlord. You munchkins need to get ready for school." Marinette added in agreement. "Pop-pop is right, time to get ready! Chop chop!" The kids ran back up stairs, Gabriel looked at Marinette and Adrien.

"They are really special, I love them. Hey can I stay here?" Magically Gabriel's suitcase appeared next to him because that happens in the world of Miraculous.

"Of course father, you can have the spare master bedroom."

"Spare?!"

"Yeah this house has 5 masters, 15 regulars, 23 bathrooms, 7 floors, 2 pools, 3 spas, 18 decks, 9 lounge rooms, 13 studies and 7 kitchens."

"Is this a hotel or a house?"

"It's a house, for like 10 families..."

"Well our old house had a super cool basement."

"I remember when I found the doorway to that, it was the day of the battle of the miraculous."

All three of them went silent, until the children ran down to announce that they were ready. Marinette started to be a mother and told them to brush their teeth because she knows that they didn't, Adrien reminded Hugo about his assignment due in two weeks and Emma about her Kindergarten play.

"Adrien, when you drop the kids off and go to our store on your way back can you get some A1 scrolls of paper? I need it for party planning."

"Party?" Gabriel and Adrien asked.

"Yeah, I told you I was going to organise a reunion on my day off, Gabriel can help me with some stuff. Unless you have something to do?"

"I think my calendar will be empty for the rest of my life, I am happy to help you Marinette, and I would love to see some designs of yours."

The two began brainstorming ideas for decoration as Marinette forged an email, it read:

_To: , , , , , , , Mylè , , , , , , , _

_From: _

_Hello class of 2019, I am hosting a 15 year anniversary party! Surprisingly it has been that long since our class divided and we just need to get in touch again, invite more friends if you wish, everyone is welcome! It will be held at 76 James Road in Françoise Dupont, Paris, France. Feel free to bring anything, food and activities will be provided. Party starts at 8:30pm today, see you tonight!_

_Sincerely, Marinette._

At about 10:30am Adrien came by to drop off a scroll of paper, he kissed Marinette on the forehead and hugged his dad as they sat on the couch talking about the superhero/supervillain life. Marinette went to the nearest study and fetched some markers, Adrien waved goodbye as he drove back to work. The two designers sat behind that coffee table beside the couch for at least an hour before beginning the setup, Marinette went to the shop to buy lanterns, chips, silk, wool, balloons, a helium canister, a drink dispenser and 50 plastic cups.

Gabriel was starting to draw up a plan for a large banner that would lay across the entrance, it would read _15 YEARS!_ in bold and would be about 1500mm by 200mm, he also was clearing and tiding up the floor. Marinette arrived back home and handed the silks, wool, balloons and canister to Gabriel so he could start with the banner and finish with balloons. Marinette ran to the kitchen to start work on 100 macaroons, 30 croissants, 50 cookies and 40 pies, she also used Alexa to text her parents asking if they could babysit the kids for tonight.

Being the loving grandparents that they were they accepted and promised to pick them up and prepare a feast, Marinette loved when her dad was a total goofball. By 6:00 the two had baked, organised, filled, hung and completed each of their goals, Marinette and Gabriel made an awesome team when it came to tasks like this. Adrien came back to be amazed by what his family had done.

"Woah, you two made all this in a few hours? I just hung up clothes, talked to customers and make sales but this. This is spectacular!"

"15 years is a big mark chaton, besides your father can achieve great things when he breaks a sweat." They both looked lovingly at Gabriel, even when his wife was alive, no-one made him feel any better then what he was feeling right now.

"Thank god Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated me, if I won that day things would be very, very different."

The doorbell rang, Marinette checked the security cameras to see who was here so early, as she suspected it was Alya and Nino. They both ran to the door but Gabriel stood back, he was aware that they were heroes once and would not take it kindly for being present. Marinette opened the door to be hug-tackled by Alya.

"Girrrl, we haven't talked in like 3 years! Ugg I've just been so busy working with Manon at the station, helping Nino with his music, being on a strict diet..."

Marinette gazed down at what Alya was trying to point out, Adrien and Marinette gasped in shock and went crazy together.

"OH MY GOD! Alya you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me? Is it a he or a she? How long have we got left?"

Alya and Nino laughed and Marinette and Adrien joined, but Nino stopped all of a sudden. Alya looked strangely at her husband.

"Nino? You ok?"

Nino face went from surprised to disgust and hatred, Alya stared in the same direction only to get the same grim expression. Adrien looked down, disappointed about their reactions. Then Alya got all bitchy.

"What. Is. He. Doing. Here?!"

Nino joined in on the rage.

"You should be in prison for life for how many people you hurt! You took the city of love and tore it in half Hawkmoth!"

Gabriel was used to the rest, but being called Hawkmoth was new. He started to bite back.

"More good things came out of Hawkmoth's reign than bad ones, to name a few, your relationship, my son's relationship, your Ladyblog and heroes in general!"

"Why do you talk about Hawkmoth like he is a different person, he's you! You're a villain!"

"I don't even have a miraculous anymore, even if I did it's no use to me now. I'm finally the best Gabriel that I can be."

"Mari, I've stuck with you for some outrageous shit. But forgiving a supervillain and hurting my family and I on more than one occasion is just too much."

"Adrien, we're best buds, have I ever lead you wrong? My gut tells me not to trust this guy, he was even a monster as a human being without that stupid brooch."

Gabriel tolerance was fairly high but that crossed the line by miles, a burst of rage consumed him. He punched Nino across the face, making the area next to his eye bleed.

"Oh, you've done it now pops!"

Nino ran up and tackled him to the floor, Gabriel grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it at Nino, he fell back. Blood oozing from the top of his head, Alya knelt down.

"Honey stop this before someone gets hurt."

"Stay out of my way, this is payback. Stand back, I can't let him hurt you or anyone here."

Meanwhile Gabriel ran to the kitchen, emotions got the better of him, he opened the cupboard, fetched a knife and chopped open the miracle box. He put on his miraculous and returned the box and shut the door, Nino skidded in front of him.

"Check, pops. Leave now or suffer the consequences."

"Wrong move bubbler, I have a plan, stop this now and let's enjoy the party. Or face my consequences."

Fire blazed in Gabriel's eyes but Nino accepted his challenge.

"Fine by me boy, Nooroo, Dark wings rise!"

Nino gaped as Gabriel transformed into Hawkmoth, he had not seen a magic transformation since he was in high school.

"Checkmate DJ, you know how unfair fights involving a miraculous are."

Everyone else charged into the kitchen to see Hawkmoth towering above them, Marinette was shocked, Adrien was horrified, Alya was speechless and Nino was buffering. Hawkmoth's eyes started to tear up, he gently let out shaky words. "Nino, calm down. I can feel your emotions, I don't want to have to hurt anyone." Marinette looked around, then screamed and ran. She transformed and came through the balcony, barrel rolled, and ripped off his miraculous.

"What have I told you, no more butterfly overlord."

Everyone giggled at this, but Gabriel let out a full laugh.

"Bug out."

She jumped back through the window she came out of and detransformed, Alya came calling when she opened the door.

"Girrrrl, you just missed Ladybug!"

"Sorry I was a bit... startled."

"We all were, you can get up now."

Alya lead Mari out of the bathroom, of course she had to put on a _holy shit i'm scared_ face and Gabriel didn't like that. Marinette faced Adrien and then Gabriel, he glanced at Nino worried as he wiped the blood off his face.

"Alya, Nino. Can I talk to Gabriel and Adrien in private?"

"Be careful Mari, he might transform with the peacock miraculous and tickle you with a feather."

The two strolled down the long hallway far enough so they couldn't hear the Agreste's conversation, Marinette faced Gabriel.

"Gabriel, what the fuck were you thinking?! You could've exposed my identity!"

"Dad, I get that you were angry. But butchering the miracle box and stealing back your miraculous to harm Nino was way over the line."

Gabriel knew what he did was wrong, he stared at the floor. Marinette folded her arms and noticed a weird light on her balcony, a bright orange bug flying in her direction.

"Not again, Tikki spots on."

She opened her yo-yo and de-evilised the firefly, then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, dad just keep your distance from Nino okay?"

Gabriel nodded as Ladybug panicked.

"Shit shit shit shit shiiiiiit!"

"Spots off."

Adrien turned around the corner with Rose and Juleka, holding hands behind him. Along with Luka, Kagami, Alya and Nino with a bandaged cheek and forehead. Luka thankfully didn't recognise Gabriel in his current state, but would not take kindly to the news when he did find out, Kagami was too busy asking him about his blood type and how to smile properly to realise. From that point the door was opened to find new and old faces, the party really started around 9. Marinette walked to the door to find Lila standing there, looking sweet but Marinette knew better than that. 'Maybe she changed like Chloe?' She thought, boy was she wrong.

For the whole night she was blabbering about how Ladybug visits her all the time and how she's sad because she just broke up with Prince Alee. Everyone fell for the lies except for Adrien who was laughing his head off as his wife grunted into his chest. "You better hold me tight enough so I don't transform and strangle her with a yo-yo."

"I was waiting for you to say something like that." Adrien kissed Mari and Lila started to change gears, now she was a battle machine heading towards them mentally. She flipped the conversation.

"So Adrien, Marinette. Are you like a couple now?"

"Adrien and I have been married for 10 years in a few months."

"Ten years? Time flies when you love someone I guess..."

Lila snorted. "So anyone else in the room married or dating each other?"

Chloe and Kim stood up. "We have been married for 4 years."

Then Nino and Alya. "Just over ten years now." She stuck out her tongue at Marinette and she just rolled her eyes playfully.

Kagami and Luka stood up, Luka spoke first. "She's my ex-girlfriend."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"I'm his fiancé..."

Everyone except Lila cheered, she did a small clap, the Ivan and Mylène stood up.

"We've been married for just over 8 years."

Rose and Juleka stood up, everyone went silent, even Luka.

"We just started dating, about 3 weeks ago..."

"Lil' sis! why didn't you tell me?!"

Luka stood up and hugged Juleka, she started to mumble.

"Guys, it's noth-th-in to-o-o beeee so ur-um"

Rose pulled her back down.

"Well that's nice, who wants to play party games! I vote truth or dare!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, Gabriel stepped away from the crowd and told Adrien. "I'm Going to the 4th master bedroom, have fun." Adrien nodded as he stood up and grabbed an empty water bottle from the recycling, he smiled slyly. "Who wants to go first?"

Max stood up and the gang formed a circle, he sat and spun the bottle.

"Kim, truth or dare?"

"Mmm, truth."

"Are you a fish, or related to a fish/sea creature in any way?"

Coming from Max this was an outrageous question, but addressed to Kim, that was a different story. Everyone burst into laughter as he went red.

"No. I'm not a humanoid."

Kim spun the bottle.

"Kagami, truth or dare?"

"I don't get this game after 16 years, but anyways. Dare."

"Ok just to be sure, is everyone ok with every single dare I could pick except intercourse/stripping?"

Everyone glanced at Kim, the nodded.

"Kagami, lick. the. floor."

A hush came over the crowd as Kagami leaned down, stuck out her tongue and took a long lick of the floor. "Thanks for cleaning our floor Kagami."

Everyone burst into laughter, Kagami spat and giggled too. Kagami spun and it landed on Lila.

"Lila, truth or dare."

"Truth."

Kagami winked at Mari. "Lila, just in case you don't know. You are know officially sworn to tell the truth, so Lila. Have you ever been out of Europe before?"

Lila stumbled. "Urr, umm. Of course I have! I became good friends with Jagged Stone on his tour to America!"

Marinette had enough of this, she scrolled through her contacts until she found _Uncle J_. She called him and put him on speaker.

"Mari! How you doing?!"

"Hey Uncle J! Have you ever been to America on tour?"

"Marinette for the last time, I don't do America, it scares me because of all the firearm and other famous people..."

"So my friend Lila here said she has become very good friends with you after meeting you in America on tour."

"Lila? Like Lila Rossi?"

"Yeah, Lila Rossi." She held the phone close to Lila. "Say hi to your friend, Lila."

"Friend?! More like foe. She broke in to my building and asked for a photo, she stepped on my precious Fang! I kicked her out and she said she was besties with you. I forgot to tell you about it last week."

"That's all, have a good time Jagged!"

She hung up the phone, eyes stared at Lila. Adrien chuckled, Lila was furious.

"That's it, I'm fed up with you all! Pyro, Lights on!"

Fire blazed from Lila's shoes and up her whole body, she stroked he hands along her arms then over her face, her face was covered by a bright mask that covered everything except her eyes and mouth. Her suit was bright orange, with a pin in her chest that was shaped like a firefly. Call me luminous, Marinette. She raised her hand and flies were fulled towards her, Adrien counted about 6 flies stuck to her hand. She covered her hands and small orange balls emerged. "Fly my swarm, feast on their emotions!"

Adrien nodded at Marinette and she nodded back, they ran to the bathroom.

"I should've known Lila stole that miraculous, we need to transform and get them out, come on kitty let's go. Tikki, Spots on!"

"Whatever you say M'lady. Plagg, Claws out!"

The heroes leaped out the window and came through the balcony, they pretended to act surprised.

"First Hawkmoth, then the stolen firefly miraculous. Geez we should have hero guards here."

"It's about time you two got here, give me your miraculous so I can make my wish!"

She sent a beam of bright light out of her hand, Chat Noir dodged it but his tail burned a bit.

"The wish creates an unbalance in the universe, it's too dangerous!"

"Ugg, stop trying to protect me, it's my decision!"

She blasted two beams of orange at Ladybug.

"Everyone evacuate quickly. Lucky Charm!"

A gramophone fell into her hands, they recognised it immediately. Chat came up with a plan.

"Ladybug! It's telling us to go see the guardian at the music shop, keep her bus- oh shit."

"Stupid Cat."

"Oh no you don't glowworm, Master Fu!"

Chat Noir decided to not _stick_ around (He left using his stick) Ladybug quickly fetched the broken miracle box and stared at all the miraculous, she thought for a second and grabbed the bee, moth, turtle and fox, she returned it and searched for their owners. Alya and Nino were hiding in the 18th bathroom, she gave them their miraculous.

"The firefly is more powerful than we ever have faced before, we need the pre-experts back."

They nodded and transformed. "Go find Chat Noir, help him. He won't be able to hold on for long, go. Now!"

Ladybug ran down the hallway to the 4th master bedroom, she opened to find Gabriel holding his head and sighing.

"Gabriel, we need you. As a hero, you know her powers more than anyone, but you have to use this for good, can I trust you?"

"Yes Ladybug."

"Stick with me, they might attack you if you show up alone."

She ran outside to find Chloe and everyone else together waiting patiently, they all screamed when they came out.

"Hawkmoth! Ahhh!"

"Guys don't worry, he's good now. He knows Lila's powers better than I do, but right now I need my queen."

Chloe stepped forward, and nodded. "I'd be honoured Ladybug."

Queen Bee, Hawkmoth and Ladybug leaped from building to building when they saw Carapace shielding Chat Noir from Lila's beams and Rena hitting her from behind.

Hawkmoth brought down his cane onto Lila's head.

"Owww, who did-?"

She turned around to be standing before Hawkmoth. "You didn't forget about Hawkdaddy did you?"

"Venom!"

"Mirage!"

"Cataclysm!"

"Lucky Charm!"

"Telepathy!"

Hawkmoth has never called upon his power because it was too powerful against people he wanted to disarm, not hurt. The end of Hawkmoth's cane glowed purple, and now whatever he touched was under his control.

"Shellter!"

Green hexagons formed an arena around the heroes, Ladybug and Chat stepped forward.

"Stand down Lila, your cornered."

A white disk appeared behind the heroes, then Bunnix walked out.

"Bunnix? But we haven't failed yet."

"Yet my dear bug, but you do. This mission requires a hero from last chance!"

"Furrow!"

She put a portal below Lila's feet and another on the roof, she fell unexpectedly onto the concrete roof. Chat Noir pulled off her miraculous and Ladybug de-evilised **5** fireflies, and everyone called it a day. She retrieved the miraculous from everyone except Hawkmoth and Bunnix.

"Bunnix, thank you for helping us defeat her." She raised Lila's miraculous from her hand. "This will make a wonderful addition to the miracle box."

Hawkmoth, Ladybug and Chat Noir leaped home, Chat loved the feeling of having his dad actually participate with him in something.

"Oh I almost forgot, miraculous Ladybug!"

Everyone except the heroes teleported back home, the doorbell rang and Alya, Nino and Chloe answered to let everyone in. Down the hall Lila was about to greet Marinette when Hawkmoth, Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on the balcony.

"Gabriel is the coast clear?"

Lila jumped behind the couch so Hawkmoth would just miss her.

"All clear. Dark wings fall."

He handed his miraculous back to Ladybug, Chat detransformed and so did Ladybug. Lila was shocked, Marinette quickly ran in and returned all the miraculous. Lila crawled to the bathroom and everyone else came inside, they all decided to call it a day. They said their goodbyes and the house was back to just Gabriel, Mari and Adrien, they started to clean the lounge. Lila quietly made her way to the 5th master bedroom, as far as she knew no-one stayed in there, Lila lay on the bed and thought all night about her next move, she would strike at dawn.

Lila left her room at around 2am, made her way to where she saw the miracle box, it was a bit broken and jammed. Only one miraculous was easy enough to grab without getting splintered or having to apply strength, the butterfly. She put it on, transformed, and took the miracle box, her plan was simple. The original Hawkmoth gave powers to his victims that were weak and dull, Lila was going to use her imagination and create one so complex and powerful that it will most certainly win her the wish.

She remembered clearly that Ladybug missed one firefly, she leaped from building to building towards the music shop, she would know that orange glow feeling even if she was blind and deaf. She grabbed it and pulled it to her miraculous. "I will crush those heroes, I will make myself the most powerful miraculous holder in history!"

She leaped to the nearest park and snatched a butterfly, she covered it and sent it to the nearest, most powerful emotion. She felt it from afar, it was Chris, Nino's little brother, he had just been caught graffitiing. The akuma flew into his can of spray paint, purple lines formed a call between them.

"Timetagger, they don't believe in seconds chances? Well I do. Show them time is irrelevant, graffiti your way through Paris, go back in time when Ladybug and Chat Noir were children, steal their miraculouses. Am I clear?"

"Yes, I will succeed, thank you."

Hugo, Emma and Marc were dropped off at the house early in the morning, it was a weekend so they didn't have to get ready for school. Emma ran and hugged Marinette first.

"Mommy! Auntie Alya said Ladybug, Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Hawkmoth, Ryuko and Carapace were here! Was she lying?"

Adrien lifted up Marc and spun him around while Marc squealed with excitement.

"Of course it was the truth Emma, Mommy and Daddy are super cool even superheroes visit them."

He winked at Mari and the parents laughed, she addressed herself to Hugo.

"Mommy, Daddy. Uncle Nino said that Pop-pop turned into a villain from 20 years ago..."

They shared a weary glance and faced Hugo.

"It was a long night... But off topic how was-"

Graffiti appeared on their wall and timetagger popped up.

"Heroes of Paris now you're trapped, better stay back else ya'll get clapped!"

It was too late to hide their identities so they just transformed.

"Marc! Emma! Hugo! Hide in one of the rooms together we'll get you when we're done!"

"Dad and Mom are heroes?"

"No time to explain Emma, daddy has a villain to fight!"

The two heroes went hand to hand combat with timetagger but he just teleported away, their weapons ringed, they answered to find Bunnix at the other end of the line.

"Bug! Cat! He's at the Louvre, I'll meet you there!"

They leaped off the balcony, Marc walked and watched them parkour across rooftops.

"They said to hide Marc, they know how to keep us safe!"

"I understand your concerns Hugo, but do they really know how to protect themselves?"

Hugo went silent.

"Not one, but two of Paris' greatest villains of all time were attacking our house on the same day! I've studied Ladybug and Chat Noir in history, the villains they fought only included of people close to them. Almost every single villain they have ever fought was someone that they were with! Judging by that everyone mom and dad know could either be a hero or a psychopathic madman! We need to help them, and I know how we can."

Hugo watched in awe as his older brother made inspiring speeches and took the lead, he fetched the miracle box, opened it and stared at the miraculous.

"Wait a minute... These are Chinese Zodiac animals!"

Hugo stood beside his brother as Emma walked out.

"Like the ones our parents always said would come in handy one day, they were training us just in case!"

Marc grabbed the Bee, and handed Hugo the horse.

"I don't think I can jump like them, so you teleport us to the Louvre and we will help mom and dad. Got it?"

Hugo nodded, Marc remembered Emma. She was too young to fight, but he couldn't leave her here alone, he grabbed the turtle and put the box away. Marc put the turtle on Emma's wrist, shoved the comb into his hair and Hugo put on the glasses. The kwamis appeared before their eyes, Wayzz was the first to speak.

"Marc? Hugo? Emma? What are you doing with the miraculous?"

"We're helping mommy and Daddy, ur, umm-"

"I'm Wayzz, the bee is Pollen and the horse is Kaalki. If Ladybug and Chat Noir are in trouble we have no choice, Wayzz faced Emma.

"Hello Emma, you say Wayzz, Shell on to become a superhero. Your power is shellter which will form a sphere around you for 5 minutes, your weapon is a shield that magically returns to your hand and is unbreakable."

"If this wasn't an emergency I'd ask about your parents company, You say Kaalki, full gallop to transform. Your power is voyage which makes a single portal to your destination in mind, you can only make one and it will stay there for 5 minutes unless you deactivate it, your weapons are horseshoes, there's an infinite amount that appears at your side."

"King Marc, your words are Pollen, Buzz on and you will get a spinning top similar to Ladybug's, it can not purify anything but if you say venom it will enclose your hand with a stinger that will immobilise your opponent for 5 minutes."

They all transformed, and King Bee (Marc) knelt down to Caretta (Emma).

"You need to stay here, protect yourself if anything happens." He stood up and faced his brother. "Mustang, teleport time."

"Voyage!"

A portal appeared on a building beside the Louvre, Ladybug was talking to Chat and Bunnix. She teleported away and came back looking sad, they hid but heard the conversation.

"I'm sorry Ladybug, I didn't deliver."

"Not true Bunnix, you didn't fail. Every problem has a solution."

Mustang and King Bee watched as their parents walked to a different spot and made a portal, from their angle it looks like they just defeated the villain, the two jumped from their hiding place after the portal closed. Ladybug became furious. "MARC THOMAS AGRESTE! Did you steal miraculous from the miracle box?!" Bunnix started to shuffle away. "I have a, uh, thing on and I've got to... bye." She portaled away and Chat started to cry with joy.

"Oh my god! You guys look so cute as actual heroes! We need to take photos My lady."

"Chat?! Are you serious?! They stole the f***ing miracle box! If they weren't my children I'd say they're as bad as Hawkmoth!"

The two youngsters kept their heads down in shame, Ladybug ripped the comb out of King Bee's hair. "Marc, promise me. Unless Chat Noir, Bunnix, myself and as many other heroes are all captured, only then will you turn to the miracle box. Bunnix is my insurance, the other heroes are my cars, Chat and I are the garage. You are our security, our last line of defence, never use the miraculous unless completely necessary. Am I clear?"

"Well you may as well tell me never to touch the miracle box again, why do you have to be such good parents?!"

Everyone laughed, Chat needed to add a sneaky comment, this was the perfect time. "Of course you can't tell the others mommy thinks of them as her cars and insurance. Riiiiight?"

"Yes Dad"

Lila showed up behind them. "Forgetting someone?" Ladybug grunted. "Ugg Lila, this time you're definitely going to prison." Lila was a bitch, no more explanation needed. "You're forgetting one factor Ladybug, I know everyones identity, I know the location of the miracle box. Heck, I know around the same about the miraculous as you, besides all that _monk-y_ stuff. Like how to meditate in a pool of water in a room filled with flies dressed as a lizard."

Marc took back his miraculous and quickly transformed. "Pollen, Buzz on! Venom!" Her hand became incased with a bee's rear and he thrusted towards Lila, she was instantly paralysed. Everyone was speechless. "Marc, that was some of the most swift attacks and defeats I have ever witnessed, My Lady maybe we should give him my ring." Ladybug folded her arms, she took back both miraculous. Suddenly Time tagger appeared out of nowhere, Chat leaped towards him but didn't use his power in time.

The time meter spun to a random year and fired, the spray can gun shattered as it hit the floor, Time tagger pled. "NO! This was the only time I went to the future of the future, I think that's the right way to say it..." Ladybug caught the akuma, she turned around to find some missing faces. "Chat? Where's Lila?" Chat looked around. "Shit, we have another butterfly overlord to deal with." Ladybug couldn't help but laugh, she turned towards her **son**. "Hugo... Hey, where'd Marc go?"

Hugo looked up crying, he tried to speak. "Gun... Beam... Time... Umm... Marc... (sniffle, sob) **gone**."

Ladybug gasped, and collapsed to the floor. Chat knelt down and screamed to the sky. "WHY?! ISN'T MY FATHER AND MOTHER ENOUGH?! NO! SO YOU TAKE MY FREEDOM, MY FRIENDS AND NOW MY SON! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WHY AM I EVEN ON THIS PLANET?! WHY DO I EXIST! TO BE TORTURED?!"

Hours passed as the three of them sat still together, no words, only tears and wails. No one ever gets a happy ending, even the greatest people.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. IMPORTANT (not a chapter)

As I'm rereading this I noticed how out of date, incorrect and horrible this story is. So I intend on doing a rewrite soon, feel free to PM and review suggestions on what should/shouldn't be in the rewrite.

Hope I'll have it out soon!


End file.
